


Defiance

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Bettermost Drabblefest.  Prompts: spontaneous, rules, protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

The decision to defy Aguirre and spend the night in the tender's camp away from the woolies was anything but spontaneous. The looks Jack gave him with those deep blue eyes... that smile... it had been leading up to this for more than a week. 

Rules? Protocol? 

Sheep be damned!


End file.
